


The Disappearance of Katsuki Yuuri

by RavingRaven



Series: To Update in the Future  ;; [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Confusion, Dimension Travel, Feels, Help Viktor, M/M, Pining, Viktor Crying, Viktor spelled with a k, Yuuri never attended the banquet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Viktor wakes up with a missing ring and a lost fiancé.





	The Disappearance of Katsuki Yuuri

Viktor knew something was wrong when he felt the lack of a warm slumbering presence beside him. He was fully aware that he was clingy even in sleep, so he would wake up clutching his fiancé in the morning. Blue eyes fluttered open and saw a beam of sunlight peaking through the tiny parting of the curtains in the window illuminating pale fingers that held no trace of a glinting gold ring. Viktor would intentionally arrange the curtains just so he could admire the ring and relish in the feeling of the physical reminder that he _finally_ had life and love.

He quickly sat up with a start, a pang in his chest.

“Yuuri,” he called out while standing up and frantically searching for the familiar shine of a gold ring. He rumpled the white sheets during the process.

_“Where is it? Where is IT? Also, where was Yuuri…?”_

He sat on the bed, feeling defeated after moving the bed and looking underneath it. He knew he had definitely worn it to bed. Truthfully, he had never taken the precious ring off ever since his Yuuri, cheeks delightfully flushed had placed it on his finger during that night in Barcelona. It had never come off before. It fit so perfectly on his slender finger like how him and Yuuri simply fit together. The rings was the physical manifestation of their love.

“Yuuri,” he called again.

His sleeping beauty would usually be the last to stir in the morning, so Viktor as Yuuri’s coach and fiancé, dutifully woke him up by gently shaking him and peppering his face with kisses. Makkachin would also jump on both of them, creating a happy, giggling pile on the bed. On the rare occasions  when Yuuri woke up before him, he would pad to the kitchen and create a delicious breakfast which Viktor lovingly complimented and consumed.

However, Viktor didn’t hear the domestic sounds of cooking and faint footsteps. He glanced back uneasily to the empty room. He felt like something was missing. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot on his finger where the ring usually would be and walked to the kitchen.

A blur of brown rushed to his side as he passed a hallway.

“Good morning, Makka,” he greeted, lacking a certain level of happiness. He ruffled the poodle’s head of curls.

“Have you seen your other dad?” he sighed.

 

 

Viktor was panicking. He couldn’t find his ring. Yuuri was nowhere to be found. Not even a note was left behind to explain his beloved’s absence.

And when he tried to call or message Yuuri, he chillingly saw that Yuuri wasn’t in his contacts.

Their history of texts was also gone. The string of flirty, playful messages, exchanges of love, and  Yuuri’s reminders to Viktor to do his chores was completely erased like it had never been there.

He even anxiously opened the photo gallery of his phone, and all traces of Yuuri were gone. Their lovely couple selfies, his stolen shots of Yuuri, and the banquet photos of the night that Yuuri had given a touch of color to Viktor’s dull, monochrome life were gone.

Like Yuuri had never touched his life, and he was alone once more in a single morning.

 

 

In the end, he still went to practice. He was in a slight daze. He could _not_ accept what that his world was crumbling apart. The idea that Yuuri had just slipped away from him without any trace left  was inconceivable, impossible.

And yet, it was happening now.

When he arrived at the rink, he automatically rushed to the ice, not even bothering to slip his skates on. Not like he had even bothered to bring his skates or any sort of training gear with him anyway. He almost tackled a scowling Yurio who was doing his warm-ups on the ice.

“Yurio! Yuuri’s missing. Please help me. I-I don’t know what to do,” he confessed to the blond.

“That’s not my name, old man! Also, who are you even talking about?”

Yurio was raising a thin brow at him.

“Yuuri Katsuki, of course!”

“Oh, you mean the Japanese loser?”

“Yes. I mean, no! Don’t call him that

“Whatever.”

Yurio attempted to skate away, but Viktor gripped his arm in supplication.

“Wait! Yurio, don’t you remember Yuuri?” he asked, desperation evident in his tone.

A look of confusion crossed his delicate features.

“I remember him flubbing his jumps at the other Finals, I guess.”

“And the banquet?” Viktor questioned.

As much as Yuri attempted to deny liking Yuuri, Viktor knew that he had saved the most pictures of Yuuri from that memorable event for reasons the teenager wouldn't explain and would vehemently deny with pink on his cheeks.

“I don’t think he even attended.”

His grip from Yuri’s arm fell slack.

_“What?”_

“Leave me alone, old man! Are you feeling washed up after your sixth gold medal or something?”

“But-but _you_ won gold at the Finals, Yurio…”

A flash of frustration and disappointed welled in Yuri’s sharp blue-green eyes.

“Are you mocking me?” he asked sharply but voice softer as if hurt.

“I didn’t even qualify for the Finals,” he mumbled before skating off, showering Viktor lightly with ice at his wake.

His mind was reeling.

The phrase butterfly effect came to the forefront of his brain. The past Yuri had never felt particularly _challenged in the Junior Division and was complacent. Yurio  had never had gotten the same motivation to fight and stay competitive as he did when Yuuri challenged him and lit a fire that drove him to the top of the podium with a shining gold medal._

_A sad smile formed on his face._

_He wasn’t the only one who had gotten his L words from Yuuri._

 

Viktor was starting to hate surprises. He had gotten the biggest surprise in his life: waking up in a world with no Katsuki Yuuri.  According to Viktor’s hasty Google search, Yuuri was still in Detroit, training with Phichit under coach Celestino. It stated that Yuuri had skipped out the whole season that Viktor so vividly remembered and was aiming to make a comeback this season.

He was left even feeling more lost and confused. New questions arose instead of answers.

As strange as it was, he wondered if he was in this bizarre, lonely alternate universe where he and Yuuri had never met and had never fallen in love.

He was in denial, confused, lonely, but mostly, he was scared.

“I’m afraid of losing you,” Viktor thought, cradling Makkachin to his chest and holding her close like he had always done when he had been on top of the world but heartrendingly alone.

His worst fear had come true.

 

Viktor was at a loss on what to do. He spent the other half of his day, laying listlessly on a cold bed. He had only gotten to feed his precious Makkachin, and that was it.

_Was he deluded? Had it all been a dream?_

Viktor shook his head, and he let out a sob. Tears formed a glistening trail on his cheeks.

He was usually a silent crier, but ugly, loud cries burst from his chest as grief clawed at him. He gripped the sheets on Yuuri’s side of the bed, practically wailing.

It was just too much.

_I miss him so much. I don’t know what to do. Please. Please, bring him back to me._

_How could the universe be so cruel by making him experience that he could have life and love alongside with skating only to have his beloved **gone** when he woke up one morning?_

_He needed Yuuri close to him._

Viktor would gladly give away all of his gold medals including the one he had no knowledge of winning just to have Yuuri by his side, smiling that sweet smile at him once more. Yuuri was out of reach for him.

_Unless…_

Viktor sat up straight.

They could fall in love with each other once more.

After all, he was a firm believer that Yuuri and him were soulmates.It was fact, and no one could deny it.

_It was entirely possible that this dimension’s Yuuri could possibly be much more different than my Yuuri. And yet he’ll still be Yuuri. He may not be the Yuuri I know as my fiancé, but how can someone not fall in love with even another man of the beautiful and endearing man I know and adore.  I’ll meet him where he is, and he’ll do the same for me._

He smiled his first genuine heart-shaped smile since he had first realized that Yuuri had disappeared at that thought.

 Viktor booked the earliest flight to Detroit that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I write Viktor so sappy, but it's practically canon anyway so xD  
> On another note, I should really finish a Rather Brilliant Dark Past like I'm so sorry but plot bunny! I've started on the next chapter of this fic already wow  
> Also, can someone comment on chapter length like should I make them longer? Thanks :)


End file.
